


Of Bullying And Card Games

by princelogical



Series: Harry Potter Snipplets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gals being pals, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Students are mean, yet Ginny is such a good friend. Luna is only getting used to the second part.





	Of Bullying And Card Games

Luna was used to torment and if anything, she was good friends with it. After all, she was more-so regarded as “Loony Lovegood” than her actual name. More students thought it was funny to poke fun at her than befriend her. She couldn’t count on one hand the amount of times she’d been randomly hexed or tossed around, just for the mere laughter of it.

Luna didn’t mind. Students were restless- they could even be cruel at times. She was an easy target. It was fair game, she supposed. It was just…

~~sometimes she did kind of mind.~~

As she made her way down the hall to go up to the Ravenclaw tower, she heard little giggles all around. Then, in a blink of an eye, she was surrounded by several students- two Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws and one guilty-looking Hufflepuff.

“Hello,” she said, pulling a smile.

“What’s up, Loony?”

“Seen any nargles around?”

“My necklace prevents-” she began, only to be interrupted.

“Why are you so funny, Loony?” one of the Ravenclaws asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the house of the clever?”

“I-”

“Brachiabindo!” one of the Gryffindors cried, a grin splitting across his face.

Luna’s legs locked together and she pitched backward. Her head smacked against the stone floor, painfully so.

“Why’d you do that, Randy?” one of the Ravenclaws hissed. She shoved his shoulder. “That was foolish!”

“Let’s go,” another Ravenclaw hissed. “Before we’re caught! She won’t tell.”

They ran off, the Hufflepuff giving one last lone look at Luna. She struggled to sit herself up and pulled forth her wand, muttering a quiet, “Emancipare.”

Her legs loosened. She reached up to her throbbing head and felt sticky blood against her fingers and sighed, feeling her lip start to wobble, though she hated it greatly. She had only wanted to go to the tower and yet… She didn't understand at times why she was hated so.

She heard someone walking along the hallway, their shoes clapping against the ground loudly. She looked up to see Ginny making her way down the hall. She spotted Luna and frowned; Luna smiled.

“Hi! Are you heading to class?”

“No,” Ginny said, crouching down, beginning to look angry. “What happened?”

Luna lowered her fingers, wishing she could will away the shaking. “Nothing. Just fell is all.”

Ginny’s brows knitted together. “Backward?”

“Backward,” she affirmed in her typical light and dreamy voice.

“Okay...” Ginny said and trailed off with a sigh. “Should we go to Madam Pomfrey?”

“No,” Luna said. “It’ll be fine. Wounds heal.”

“Fine,” Ginny said, throwing her hands up in surrender. She then crossed them again and gave Luna a firm look. “But you have to tell me the truth- who hit your head?”

“No one,” Luna said and smiled softly at the words of objection about to come fro Ginny’s lips. “They just cast Brachiabindo and I fell is all.”

“ _Who?_ ” Ginny stressed.

“If you go after them, you’ll only get in trouble.”

“So?” Ginny asked fiercely.

“ _I_ don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“They deserve it.”

Luna sighed. “Will you play exploding snap with me?”

Ginny laughed. “No casual transition. I like that about you.”

“I like that about you too,” Luna said with a smile. “You’re a wonderful friend- I’m not used to it.” Ginny looked flustered. “Thank you, you know… for being my friend."

Ginny’s face was red as her hair. “Let’s go play exploding snap.”

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two girls more than words and I hope I portrayed them all right. Please let me know! :D


End file.
